Field
The present invention generally relates to strut spacers. More particularly, the present invention relates to two-piece adjustable strut spacers allowing the user to adjust the height before installation.
Description of the Related Art
A strut spacer is typically a post-market modification to the height of the frame of a vehicle relative to the wheels. A strut spacer is part of a vehicle's suspension system and can be referred to as a suspension lift or a lift kit. The strut spacer provides higher ground clearance, such as to accommodate larger tires or to level the frame to match the lift originally provided by the manufacturer.
Front and rear strut spacers can be connected the front and rear strut assemblies, respectively. The strut spacers function to increase the distance between the upper end of the strut assembly and the vehicle frame. Prior art strut spacers include a solid block that extends laterally between the strut assembly and the frame. These blocks are not adjustable by the user. Therefore, one set of blocks must be replaced with a different set blocks to adjust the lift. The distance that the frame lifts depends on the height of the solid block.
Although strut spacers have been in use for a significant period of time, there is a demand for continued improvement in the design and operation of strut spacers. For example, there is a constant push to reduce the cost of manufacturing, the ease of assembly, and the simplicity of components, while increasing functionality by being able to adjust the amount of lift.